1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrochemical storage battery, especially of the alkali metal and sulfur type, with at least one storage cell, insulation around the cell, and an interspace between the storage cell and the insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known electrochemical storage battery of this type which is provided with insulation against heat losses, heat exchangers in the form of vertical tubes traverse the interspace, There, the lower, open ends of these tubes lead directly into the outside space, while the upper open ends are provided with a shut-off organ or valve means. If there is danger that the storage battery might overheat, the shut-off organ is opened, to permit ambient air to circulate through the tubes and cool the interior of the storage battery.
It is a disadvantage of this known design that the density of the heat flux, i.e. calories per unit area per unit time, which can be obtained with a heat exchanger of the known kind, is very low, so that heat exchangers even in larger numbers cannot prevent with certainty an undesirable temperature rise in an electrochemical storage battery.